The end is near
by Seratiah The Noble
Summary: All I see is deep red... not like the red you'll see when you enter this cold room. No... far deeper reds than blood. Almost as if it fades into the blackness. I'm not seeing through my eyes anymore.


"The end is near."

By: Careless Dreamer

There was a slight noise coming from the cell down the hallway. At first, it seemed like nothing. Maybe a few rats crawling around, making some prisoner uneasy, Hilde had thought. She ignored the taps and bangs from the cell. She pulled off the hat from her uniform. It was already getting hot in the room, and she couldn't stand the OZ uniform. Perhaps it was the whole-standardized outfit and the idea behind it that practically sickened Hilde. What ever it was, she was not enjoying being a spy. She could sense something defiantly wrong, noticing that her partner was already late. Not that Duo Maxwell was never tardy to some mission or important meeting, but this was getting even late for Duo. Hilde waited patiently, wondering where her partner could be.   
The banging from the cell became louder…more peculiar and different from when Hilde had first heard it. Voices could now be heard from behind the steel walls. They bellowed suddenly, when the door shifted open. Hilde dodged into some dark corner beyond the OZ soldiers' sight. They seemed to be arguing and running at the same time, as if they were trying to get as far as possible away from that cell. Hilde was intrigued by the soldiers' odd disappearance down the hallway. She crept forward to the abandoned cell. Hilde turned, to find something unbelievable. Sometimes the gracious winner loses his match. 

All I see is deep red… not like the red you'll see as you enter this cold room. No… far deeper reds then blood. Almost is if it fades into blackness. I'm not seeing through my eyes anymore. Hilde, I see you walking in… seeing me lie there. I'm dead now… no more life in my eyes. It's all gone… the smile… the warm expression I give only to you truly. It died with my body… lying there in pierced shadows amongst the cold steel floor. All bruised and beaten… I watch you watch me. How careful you scan myself… or what was myself. God… this was not the way I wanted to go. I didn't want you to see me… like this! I didn't want you to see my corpse drenched in my own blood, eyes cocked in a funny expression of true horror. No… I wanted to grow old with you, Hilde. I wanted to savor every minute I could steal from you. It was sort of like a challenge that I was beginning to win. Maybe you did truly love me… maybe you did mean all those sweet things you told me while no one was around except us. Too bad I didn't believe you then.   
Hilde, I wish I could hear those three words from you again. No more. You can't hear me, can you? But I can hear and see every movement you make. Don't you understand, Hilde? I'm dead! I was killed because of who I was. I was killed because I wasn't afraid. Those old soldier tricks won't bring me back! I'm DEAD! I'M DEAD! Not I, nor you, can have those good old days anymore. THEY'RE DEAD! THEY'RE DEAD! Let your love for me be killed along with it.  
There are some tears on your face. Are you not sad? Well… you can't be. You're Hilde. You cry and soon I'll know that you loved me. I'll be sad though… I'll miss every day that is spent without you. I need you to know that. But I can't tell you. My lips are frozen in that twisted place. They can longer move for you… I wish they could… I wish I could kiss you once more.   
I just wanted to let you know it wasn't painful. The bullet went straight through, shocking me completely. It happened so fast… that is didn't allow pain to seep in. Right through my heart that I have dedicated to everyone. I should have loved you more…   
Wait…why are you kneeling down? Why do you hold my limp fingers tightly? Don't you know I can't hold yours back? Why do you brush away the bangs from my forehead with care? I can no longer feel your soft skin against mine. I can't possibly hug back, and hold you even tighter. Why are you shivering? Why, Hilde? Why? To claps your hands together and rock back and forth… why? Can't you see… I can't do that anymore… I can't! All I can do is watch you, from behind cold eyes…   
You never realize what you have, until it's gone. And sometimes, when it comes back, you feel so sad because really… it's not all back. And it feels just as empty as when it left.

Someone walked behind Hilde, who was now sitting next to the body. Hilde gazed back at the visitor, who she recognized immediately.

"You're on time," she said.   
"I'm… I'm so sorry… Hilde."  
Hilde went back to stare upon her love… now eyes shut respectively and hands held together in a cryptic fashion. Hilde's doing… no less… The visitor only watched from the doorway, knowing Hilde's one true love was assassinated, right before her eyes.

"You know I loved him… right Armis?" he nodded his head and led her from the scene.


End file.
